


Vanity

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles and Hank plan an addition to their soon to be school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Which student do you think will make me go gray first? I want to at least go gray before I go bald." 

Hank squints, but he already knows the haircut is done. Charles stays patient as he turns his head left and right. 

"Does that make me sound vain?" Charles asks, frowning. 

Hank is hardly a person to talk with about vanity. 

"You should create a room specifically for storing training disasters. I already have a stack of chest plates and uniforms Sean tore while flying." 

The laughter and scrunch of his shoulders sends a tingle up his arm. Hank pulls the scissors away, wiggling his fingers. 

"Where do you propose we put this room? How will you separate the disasters? By power, level of damage?" 

Hank begins rattling off blueprint plans, though he chooses not to mention the tiny silver hairs at the nape of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety makes for a wonderful excuse to write/post works gathering dust.


End file.
